


tell the truth

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Detective Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Sequel, Soft Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, detective Tony stark, psychic tony stark, smart bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky had a lot of skepticism about the whole “psychic” thing, okay? Just because he was dating one didn’t mean he suddenly believed in it. Especially when his boyfriend had a propensity for forgetting about his supposed powers until Rhodey nudged him. Still, Tony was a valuable asset to the squad, so Bucky would let it slide.Plus, he looked cute with his nose all scrunched up in concentration.





	tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).

> for the marvelous tcnystcnks: "i just saw a set of psych gifs and now i highkey want more of your psych au (also im sorry i keep spamming you w prompts jdkdkdks but i just love your writing okay)"
> 
> a sequel of sorts to my other psych fic, [i know, you know (that i'm not telling the truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484870)
> 
> enjoy!

Bucky had a lot of skepticism about the whole “psychic” thing, okay? Just because he was dating one didn’t mean he suddenly believed in it. Especially when his boyfriend had a propensity for forgetting about his supposed powers until Rhodey nudged him. Still, Tony was a valuable asset to the squad, so Bucky would let it slide. 

Plus, he looked cute with his nose all scrunched up in concentration.

Standing over their latest body, Bucky  _ definitely  _ should not have found it as adorable as he did. But the murder, unfortunately, did not make Tony less cute. Bucky reigned in the urge to coo as Tony started to do his spiel, though, focusing instead on the valuable insights.

“I see a knife!” he announced, putting a finger to his temple. It looked halfhearted, like a game he was long since tired of. 

“Great work, Stark,” Steve gestured to the body, covered in stab wounds. “You solved it.”

Tony glared. “Not just any knife,” he continued primly, turning to Bucky. “A Wusthof Classic that you’ll find… over there!” He pointed at a clump of weeds. 

Dutifully, Bucky trudged over to check it out. Sure enough, there was a bloody knife buried in the grasses. He blew Tony a kiss as he slipped on a pair of evidence gloves.

“Awfully specific for a psychic,” he heard Steve tease Tony. “What happened to the vague mystical bullshit?”

“My powers have grown stronger?” Tony tried, hissing when Rhodey planted an elbow in his side. “Ow!”

Bucky couldn’t stifle his chuckle. A good liar, his boyfriend was not. He bagged the evidence with a smile, though; Tony  _ was  _ freakishly intelligent. Psychic or not, they’d have the case solved in no time.

\---

Bucky was fairly certain that Tony wasn’t even trying any more. His whole psychic routine, with the exaggerated visions and elaborate clues, had fallen apart. He didn’t bother trying for vague, just giving the squad the leads they needed like he already knew all the answers.

To some, like Steve, it made him seem more credible, especially when every single lead panned out. But to Bucky, it just looked like his genius boyfriend was tired of pretending to be something he wasn’t. 

“Babe?” Bucky called, shutting their apartment door. He’d just finished his paperwork for the stabbing case; it was the rival chef, just like Tony had predicted a minute after seeing the case file. “You home?”

“In here,” Tony’s voice came, dejected, from their bedroom. 

“What’s the matter, Tones?” Bucky came and sat next to his boyfriend on the bed, who didn’t even turn to look at him.

Tony took a deep breath. “I have to tell you something,” he said. “And I don’t want you to get mad at me. But I have the feeling you will.”

“Psychic intuition?” Bucky teased. Tony flinched and Bucky backtracked immediately. “Sorry, doll. No jokes, I get it. I won’t get mad, okay? No matter what it is, we’ll talk about it. No fighting.”

“Promise?”

Bucky linked their pinkies. “Promise.”

“I’m not actually psychic,” Tony admitted after a pause, face tilted away. His hands were tapping anxiously, so fast they almost blurred. He was clearly expecting a bad reaction, if his body language was anything to go by. “Sorry. For lying, I mean.”

Bucky laughed, tilting Tony’s chin up to look at him. Tony looked scared, mixed with a healthy dose of confusion. “Doll,” he said, smiling at the look of confusion on Tony’s face. “I already knew that.”

“What?” Tony’s mouth fell open in shock. “But… but…”

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets,” Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s mouth. “But it’s okay. I love you anyway.”

He’d never said it before, not out loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it when he saw the pretty flush on Tony’s cheeks. It was true; he  _ did  _ love Tony, more than anything. Bucky had just been planning to confess it in a more romantic manner. 

Tony leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “I’m having a vision,” he whispered, smiling softly. 

“Is it that you love me, too?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“Of course it is,” Tony said. “Are you sure you’re not psychic?”

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head. “Just a romantic. It would’ve sucked if you didn’t say it back, so I was really just going out on a limb and hoping for the best.”

“Well,” Tony grinned like a fiend. “That’s really all there is to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me a happy writer
> 
> come hit me up on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
